Heart failure is a common course for the progression of many forms of heart disease. Heart failure may be considered as the condition in which an abnormality of cardiac function is responsible for the inability of the heart to pump blood at a rate commensurate with the requirements of the metabolizing tissues, or can do so only at an abnormally elevated filling pressure. There are many specific disease processes that can lead to heart failure. Typically these processes result in dilatation of the left ventricular chamber. Etiologies that can lead to this form of failure include idiopathic, valvular, viral, and ischemic cardiomyopathies.
The process of ventricular dilatation is generally the result of chronic volume overload or specific damage to the myocardium. In a normal heart that is exposed to long term increased cardiac output requirements, for example, that of an athlete, there is an adaptive process of slight ventricular dilation and muscle myocyte hypertrophy. In this way, the heart fully compensates for the increased cardiac output requirements. With damage to the myocardium or chronic volume overload, however, there are increased requirements put on the contracting myocardium to such a level that this compensated state is never achieved and the heart continues to dilate.
The basic problem with a large dilated left ventricle is that there is a significant increase in wall tension and/or stress both during diastolic filling and during systolic contraction. In a normal heart, the adaptation of muscle hypertrophy (thickening) and ventricular dilatation maintain a fairly constant wall tension for systolic contraction. However, in a failing heart, the ongoing dilatation is greater than the hypertrophy and the result is a rising wall tension requirement for systolic contraction. This is felt to be an ongoing insult to the muscle myocyte resulting in further muscle damage. The increase in wall stress also occurs during diastolic filling. Additionally, because of the lack of cardiac output, a rise in ventricular filling pressure generally results from several physiologic mechanisms. Moreover, in diastole there is both a diameter increase and a pressure increase over normal, both contributing to higher wall stress levels. The increase in diastolic wall stress is felt to be the primary contributor to ongoing dilatation of the chamber. Prior treatments for heart failure associated with such dilatation fall into three general categories. The first being pharmacological, for example, diuretics and ACE inhibitors. The second being assist systems, for example, pumps. Finally, surgical treatments have been experimented with, which are described in more detail below.
With respect to pharmacological treatments, diuretics have been used to reduce the workload of the heart by reducing blood volume and preload. Clinically, preload is defined in several ways including left ventricular end diastolic pressure (LVEDP), or indirectly by left ventricular end diastolic volume (LVEDV). Physiologically, the preferred definition is the length of stretch of the sarcomere at end diastole. Diuretics reduce extra cellular fluid which builds in congestive heart failure patients increasing preload conditions. Nitrates, arteriolar vasodilators, angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitors have been used to treat heart failure through the reduction of cardiac workload by reducing afterload. Afterload may be defined as the tension or stress required in the wall of the ventricle during ejection. Inotropes function to in-crease cardiac output by increasing the force and speed of cardiac muscle contraction. These drug therapies offer some beneficial effects but do not stop the progression of the disease.
Assist devices include mechanical pumps. Mechanical pumps reduce the load on the heart by performing all or part of the pumping function normally done by the heart. Currently, mechanical pumps are used to sustain the patient while a donor heart for transplantation becomes available for the patient.
There are at least three surgical procedures for treatment of heart failure associated with dilatation: 1) heart transplantation; 2) dynamic cardiomyoplasty; and 3) the Batista partial left ventriculectomy; and 4) the Jatene and Dor procedures for ischemic cardiomyopathy, discussed in more detail below. Heart transplantation has serious limitations including restricted availability of organs and adverse effects of immunosuppressive therapies required following heart transplantation. Cardiomyoplasty involves wrapping the heart with skeletal muscle and electrically stimulating the muscle to contract synchronously with the heart in order to help the pumping function of the heart. The Batista partial left ventriculectomy surgically remodels the left ventricle by removing a segment of the muscular wall. This procedure reduces the diameter of the dilated heart, which in turn reduces the loading of the heart. However, this extremely invasive procedure reduces muscle mass of the heart.
Another form of heart failure results from the formation of one or more zones of ischemia, or infarction, of the myocardium. Infarction occurs when blood supply to the heart tissue has been obstructed resulting in a region of tissue that loses its ability to contract (referred to as infarcted tissue). The presence of infarcted tissue may lead to three conditions in the heart causing cardiac malfunction. These conditions are ventricular aneurysms (ventricular dyskinesia), non-aneurysmal ischemic or infarcted myocardium (ventricular akinesia), and mitral regurgitation.
A ventricular aneurysm is formed when the infarction weakens the heart wall to such an extent that the tissue stretches and thins, causing, for example, the left ventricular wall to expand during systole (dyskinesia) and form a bulge in the heart wall. Non-aneurysmal ischemic or infarcted myocardium (akinesia) occurs when a major coronary artery is occluded and results in infarction in the myocardial tissue, but without a bulging aneurysm. Finally, mitral regurgitation is a condition whereby blood leaks through the mitral valve due to an improper positioning of the valve structures that causes it not to close entirely. If the infarcted or aneurysmal region is located in the vicinity of the mitral valve, geometric abnormalities may cause the mitral valve to alter its normal position and dimension, and may lead to annular dilatation and the development of mitral regurgitation.
The “Dor” and “Jatene” procedures have recently been employed to treat heart conditions resulting from aneurysms and other infarctions. In the “Dor” procedure, the aneurysm is removed and an endocardial patch is placed to cover the dyskinetic septal wall portion of the aneurysm. In this manner, at least the portion of stroke volume “lost” to dyskinesia is restored. In the “Jatene” technique, a purse string suture is placed at the base of the aneurysm. The infarcted septal wall is circumferentially reduced by inbrication with sutures.